


encourage the thirst

by dreamtiwasanarchitect



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: (I Don't Make the Rules It's Canon), Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, Coming Untouched, Communication, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, M/M, Nicky: Freak in the Sheets, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pre-Canon, Sexual Fantasy, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamtiwasanarchitect/pseuds/dreamtiwasanarchitect
Summary: The whole business began on an ordinary enough night. Nico had fucked Josef so well that he’d come untouched, and after, as they curled together, Nico had remarked upon it.After that, it became a bit of a wretched obsession.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 27
Kudos: 341





	encourage the thirst

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a kinkmeme prompt, but, uh, I don't know, I feel like it ended up...a little different, tonally. My hand slipped?
> 
> Anyway, this was the inspo: 
> 
> "Yusuf finds it unacceptable that Nicolo hasn't learned to come from being fucked after they've been married for a year. Fed up, he ties his pretty husband down and won't let him come - or move from that bed, for that matter - until he learns.
> 
> Any level of consent, any other kinks you'd like to include."

It’s the third time Josef has had Nico this afternoon. He thinks he might actually _see_ Nico’s belly swelling with all his spend. 

That thought sends him over the edge once more. He comes inside Nico with a grunt and waits a few moments to regain the feeling in his limbs before pushing himself up.

He pays special attention to the sight of his cock slipping from Nico’s hole, which is red and puffy and shining with slick. Staring at it, he’s confident he’ll be able to get hard again.

Nico’s cock is angry red, impossibly stiff and dripping. He’s moaned and groaned himself hoarse, rubbed angry abrasions into his own wrists by writhing against the rope tying him to their bed.

“Yusuf,” he pants. “please, _please_ touch me.”

It takes every bit of resolve Josef has to ignore his lover’s plea. He leans down and presses a kiss to Nico’s cheek. Nico makes a strangled noise low in his throat. 

Josef rolls himself up from the bed. “I will be right back,” he tells Nico. 

His lover starts thrashing then, almost like an animal caught in a trap. “No—Josef, please, please—” 

“Shh,” Josef says, tapping his fingers against Nico’s mouth. “You know the others are here, love. If you can’t stop screeching I’ll have to gag you.” 

Nico squeezes his eyes shut and drops his head back onto the pillows as his cock leaks another spurt of wetness. He’s shaking. “Please,” he whispers. 

“Good.” Josef strokes his hair, his cheek, his chest. “I will hurry,” he promises. He throws on as few pieces of clothing as he can get away with before leaving the room, door shut behind him. 

———

The whole business began on an ordinary enough night. Nico had fucked Josef so well that he’d come untouched, and after, as they curled together, Nico had remarked upon it.

“You are a thing to behold, coming on my cock like that,” he said, wide eyes gleaming with admiration. 

“Hm.” Josef thought about it. “Surely I’ve done it before? Surely you’ve done the same?” 

“I can’t recall you having ever done so, and I’m certain I’ve not,” Nico said easily. “But no matter—it would be a beautiful sight to see, no matter how many times.” He kissed Josef’s shoulder and rolled over before he could see Josef frown.

———

After that, it became a bit of a wretched obsession. The next time Josef found himself inside Nico, he purposefully didn’t reach for his cock, which was rather impolite, but he had spent almost a month consumed with the thought of their positions reversed—of Nico coming untouched on _his_ cock. Unfortunately for Josef, Nico took matters into his own hands—or, more precisely, hand—and soon after they were both spent.

For several weeks after, they were occupied with some nasty business in Egypt and limited to quick encounters that relied mostly on hands and mouths. When they had the luxury of a bed and privacy again, Josef made quick work of stripping Nico. 

“You’ve been thinking of this for some time, hm?” Nico asked, amused.

Josef just nodded and pushed him onto his back. He prepared him with extra care, so much so that Nico became impatient, which was exactly what he’d hoped. Once again, he refrained from touching Nico’s cock while he fucked him, and he went as far as dragging Nico’s hand away when he reached for himself. Nico let both his hands drop to the pillow, haloing his head, but by the time Josef came, he was still hard. 

Josef took him in his mouth and tried not to feel too defeated. 

“What is it, love?” Nico asked minutes after he came down Josef’s throat. 

Josef sighed. “It is…you’ll think me foolish.”

Nico’s lips twitched. “Far too late for that.”

Josef grinned. “Fine. But do not scorn me?”

“I would never,” Nico said, tone now serious.

“Do you remember when you last had me?”

Nico’s face crumpled in thought. “In Romania?"

“Yes. When I…"

“Came untouched?” Nico’s eyebrows raised. “That is what you’ve been acting so strangely about?”

Josef cringed, embarrassed that his ploys had not escaped Nico’s notice. “Yes,” he said with a sigh. “I just—I would like to see it.”

Nico’s gaze was sharp. There were, Josef supposed, a few downsides to having a lover who knew you better than you knew yourself. “And?” Nico pressed.

“And. And I feel—inadequate, that I can’t give you that same pleasure,” Josef admitted.

Nico cupped his face. “Yusuf. My love. This is no failing on your part.” He looked considering. “If anything—”

“No! No, Nico, I did not—do not think there is any failure on your part, either.” Josef laughed then at the ridiculousness of it all. “It was just a lark, that is all. It does not matter.” 

Nico smiled. “You know you please me, then? Unlike any other, above all others?”

“Yes, of course.” He took Nico’s hand and kissed the palm. “And I feel the same. I swear it.” 

Nico kissed him sweetly, and they moved to sleep. With Nico in his arms, Josef drifted off into an easy respite. 

———

Following their conversation, Josef had rather forgotten about the whole matter. He was reclined on the couch as he sketched, fingers coated in charcoal, while Nico read in the armchair next to him. Andrea and Sebastien were out, likely gone to whore and drink (though perhaps not in that order), so the house was quiet. 

“Josef,” Nico said suddenly. He marked his page and sat his book in his lap. “I have been thinking.”

“Always dangerous,” Josef teased unthinkingly, but when he looked up from his paper, he saw that there was, in fact, something a little dangerous in Nico’s eyes.

“Do tell, love,” he urged.

“I have been thinking about your little obsession.”

Josef frowned, thinking, and then—“Oh. Nico, I—”

“I would like it,” Nico told him firmly. “If I could manage it. But I was thinking that it may—it may take some effort.”

The knowledge that Nico had been thinking of this, possibly fantasizing as fervently as Josef had, put him on the edge of his seat. “I have never been afraid of a little hard work, my love,” he said as solemnly as he could. 

———

Josef hopes to make it to the kitchen and back without encountering Andrea or Sebastien, but they’re both in the sitting room, and they both turn in their seats to stare at him.

“I don’t suppose you could keep quieter?” Andrea asks drily. “I had to convince Sebastien not to storm into your room, he thought perhaps one of you was being murdered.”

Their young companion does look rather concerned.

“Only little deaths,” Josef jokes, and Sebastien tries to school his features into nonchalance with little success.

Andrea resumes trying to knit a badly-ripped stocking. Perhaps later he can offer to help her with it, as penance.

Sebastien is still sneaking glances at him. While he’s grown significantly less prudish in the last several decades, he is still easily shocked. Josef winks at him and goes to pour a glass of water. He drinks it in just a few long gulps before pouring a second, which he brings back up to the bedroom.

Nico’s erection hasn’t flagged at all, at least not that Josef can tell. His limbs still tremble, and he looks at Josef with desperation etched in every line of his face.

“Please, please, I need to come, I’m going mad with it, Josef.” 

“I know,” Josef says absently as he runs a soothing hand down Nico’s side. Nico has been saying as much for at least the past hour. “Here.” He sits on the bed and cradles the back of Nico’s head, bringing the glass up to Nico’s lips. “Drink, love.”

Nico makes a small, distressed sound before doing as he’s told.

Josef peers at him, trying to decide if Nico’s had enough, if he should call this off—but no, Nico had been very clear: Only if he says the magic word. 

So Josef gathers his resolve, and when the glass is empty, he lets Nico’s head drop back to the pillow. He undresses as quickly as he can and moves to straddle Nico’s face.

Nico’s perfect mouth has him hard again in seconds. “So talented, Nico, so good at this,” he mutters. Nico whines as he pulls away.

“Don’t fret, my heart. Are you ready to have me again, hm?”

“Yes, yes, Josef, please,” Nico begs, words slurring together. 

Josef tangles a hand in Nico’s hair while he feels around for the slick. “Will you be good for me this time?” 

Nico nods. “Yes, anything—”

“You’ll come? If not, I may have to leave you like this all night.” He watches Nico’s cock twitch wildly at the words. 

“Please,” Nico gasps. “I will be good, please, Yusuf—”

“Shh, shh, I know,” Josef assures him as he slicks up his cock. “You are always so good for me, Nico, I know you won’t disappoint me again, will you?” He pushes in, the slide easy and perfect. 

Nico sobs, still tugging against his bonds. If his hands were free, Josef would have scratches up and down his entire back. Which is certainly something to consider for next time.

“Fuck, Nico, you still feel so good, so tight even after all this.” He licks at Nico’s neck, which is salty from sweat. “I must be the luckiest man who ever lived,” he hisses in Nico’s ear. “Do you know why?”

Nico may be past the point of words. All Josef gets in response is a pleading whimper. 

“It’s because you are mine, Nico.” Josef pushes himself up on his hands, giving himself more leverage, a better angle, as well as the added benefit of seeing Nico’s face. “Yes?”

Nico’s eyes are wide and glassy. “Yours,” he whispers. “Yes. Yours, please.”

“You are going to come for me,” Josef tells him with a sudden confidence as he nails Nico’s prostate and gets a wail in response. “Aren’t you?”

“Yes, _yes_ , please, yes—”

“Then do it, Nico. Come, now.” 

Nico stares at him for a split second, and then his mouth drops open, his eyes screw shut, and Joe feels a rush of warmth against his stomach.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he murmurs to himself. Nico is nearly convulsing, and his muscles are clenching around Josef’s cock, and though he’s been obscenely loud for the entirety of this endeavor, now he’s silent, choking on a wordless cry. It’s everything Josef imagined and more, and he lets out a long moan as he spills inside Nico again. 

It takes a long minute before he recovers his motor skills, but he unties Nico as soon as he as he can. 

Nico’s eyes remain shut, and he’s still shaking, which is troubling.

“Nico.” Josef carefully brushes his hair from his brow and kisses his eyelids. “Nico, love, can you speak?”

Nico swallows. “Yes,” he says, though his voice is scratchy.

“You’re not well.”

Nico shakes his head. “No, no, I am.” He blinks his eyes open, bleary as though he’s been woken from a deep sleep, the likes of which he rarely manages to find. 

“You do not seem it,” Josef tells him skeptically.

“You think I look unwell? Is that any way to talk to your lover?” Nico arches an eyebrow, the ghost of a smile on his lips. 

The teasing helps put Josef at ease. “You look as radiant as ever. But I rarely see you in, ah…such a state.”

“Wasn’t that the point?” 

“Well.” Josef grins then. “I suppose it was. But did you like it?”

“Oh, yes,” Nico says, completely earnest and unembarrassed. “Very much.” 

Josef kisses his sweat-soaked temple. They settle around each other, limbs tangling. Josef shivers when Nico’s nails ghost down his back.

“And was it all you hoped?” Nico asks quietly. They’re so close their noses brush as he speaks.

“Yes. You were exquisite.” Josef rubs Nico’s flank as a thought occurs to him. “Would you have truly let me keep you like this all night?” he asks, laughing.

Nico looks back at him, face serious, eyes intent—almost hungry. “I would have let you keep me like that all week, my love.” 

Josef drops his head to Nico’s broad shoulder with a groan. “Nico. You cannot say these things.” 

He hears the grin in Nico’s response. “What, you are the only one allowed to hoard sordid fantasies?” 

“Hardly,” he says into Nico’s neck. He moves his head back to the pillow and raises his eyebrows. “Tell me another, then.”

Nico just shakes his head. “Later. I am tired,” he says, smiling, “and we have time enough for that.” 

Josef smiles back. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am on [Tumblr](https://dreamtiwasanarchitect.tumblr.com/).


End file.
